


I’ll Be the Fire to Your Diablo

by tiredpidgeon



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge! [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredpidgeon/pseuds/tiredpidgeon
Summary: Akashi himself had barely watched the movie; he spent most of it watching his beautiful Tetsuya who deserved everything in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 - watching a movie

“Don’t be so cold, Kurokocchi!” Kise whined as he tried to kiss Kuroko’s cheek.

“I already told you, I can’t today. I’m going out with Akashi-san,” he said pushing Kise away and easily dodging his kiss.

“But I’m all alone,” he whined

“Does it look like we care?” asked Akashi, showing up out of nowhere and wrapping an arm around Kuroko’s waist.

“Akashicchi!” Kise exclaimed and jumped back in surprise.

“Tetsuya, we should get going or we’ll be late,” Akashi whispered in Kuroko’s ear and the boy hummed in response.

“Bye, Kise-kun” Kuroko waved as Akashi led him away; Kise didn’t dare open his mouth.

“What are we watching, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked cutely as the red-head laced their fingers together.

“Now, now, Tetsuya. I’ve told you it’s a surprise,” he said and squeezed his hand.

“Okay. Thank you for taking me on a date.” Kuroko responded.

“It is kind of my job as your boyfriend.” he responded as they reached the movie theater and walked in.

Kuroko hummed in response and they sat on their seats, corner, back row. Perfect spot. As the title of the movie showed up Kuroko beamed.

“Thank you, Akashi-kun,” he said, blushing lightly. It was so thoughtful of Akashi taking him to see the movie he had been waiting for since forever.

“Anything for you, Tetsu,” Akashi said and squeezed Kuroko’s hand as the boy laid his head on Akashi’s shoulder.

The movie was Suicide Squad. Kuroko really liked the Diablo because he reminded him of Akashi somehow; he wouldn’t dare tell him that. Kuroko was 100% engrossed in the movie during the fight scenes and the main plot development. However, on the less action filled scenes he was making out with Akashi. As the credits rolled down on the screen Kuroko couldn’t help but hum along to the tune of “Heathens” by Twenty One pilots. Akashi found it adorable. Akashi himself had barely watched the movie; he spent most of it watching his beautiful Tetsuya who deserved everything in the world. As they walked out of the movies hand in hand Kuroko snuggled up to Akashi’s side.

“Thank you so much for tonight, Akashi-kun. You’re so thoughtful,” he said and looked up at him. They had stopped at a park.

“Come here,” Akashi said and led him to a more private spot right under a big tree. it was night so no one would see them anyway. The red-haired boy leaned against the tree and pulled Kuroko in by his waist, joining their lips in a passionate kiss. After some tongue dancing and playful biting Kuroko pulled away and said, with a completely serious expression:

“I’ll be the fire to your Diablo” and Akashi couldn’t help but facepalm at the bad joke.


End file.
